Prevarication
by ame shiroi
Summary: [Sequel to REMEDY] I protected myself and my brother from a miserable life of obedience and separation. A life neither of us wanted. Uchihacest, yaoi, some lemons and limes. I don't own anything. Please review.
1. Sleeper

**Sleeper**

I trace the now familiar features over and over as he sleeps. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, straight small nose ending in a curve upward, large eyes set under a rather high forehead, and the most delicious mouth ever. I go lower, 'seeing' a smooth collar, broad shoulders, lean chest, narrow waist and hips, and long legs.

Yes, these are the characteristics of my little brother. And I have to say, after getting to know all these body parts (and a few more I won't mention) very well, I can see why my little brother said I feel delicate. At nineteen, he's built like a horse. Strong and powerful and a little wild. But don't misunderstand me, I wanted him as wild as he could be.

People like Sasuke and I aren't meant to kept on a leash and collar, and I knew that was exactly what the Uchiha clan was going to do. But I wouldn't submit to them, and they hated that.

I did what I had to, no more, no less. I protected myself and my brother from a miserable life of obedience and separation. A life neither of us wanted. I know this, but Sasuke doesn't. He has been heavily hinting lately he would like to know why.

But how could he understand? He was too innocent, too young. He had no idea what he would've become in a family like that. And he would've become, in the end, me. They hadn't even been attentive enough to see his true potential, to see _Sasuke._ But how could I have expected them to?

They hadn't seen me, Itachi. They saw Itachi the Prodigy. I hated it. It disgusted me to no end. They had no love for me, they just loved the idea of me, of power. Because the Uchihas had gone far from they're Golden Age, with nothing more than they're bloodlines to go on, and even that was a died-end one-way street.

I was they're last chance at glory, at going on. But they soon found out I wouldn't be their pet. I refused to go on with their idiotic plots. And they saw my little brother as weak, a runt good for nothing more than to do their dirty work, to become their obedient slave.

I vowed to myself never to let it happen. My own parents wouldn't stand up for him, but I did. I had to. I wanted my otouto to have better than I did, to be treated like he was something more than a mindless machine. But I wanted him to have power, too. A power of his own to prove to my now dead, moronic relatives that he was more than a good-for-nothing runt they could push around.

In short, I wanted my brother to be everything I had once wished for myself. Because I knew by then it was too late for me. After awhile, I was just born to kill.

**To be continued...**


	2. Raping Me

**Raping Me...**

I keep hinting, hoping he'll take the signs and finally tell me why he went so berserk, but he pretends not to know what I'm talking about or totally ignores the question all together. It's frustrating to me. I've gone so long without answers as it is, now I have someone here who has all the answers, but won't say a single word.

Today, I've had enough. I can't let him keep dodging the question. "Itachi, why did you kill the clan?"

He stares without seeing at the wall. "No."

No? Is that all I get? No? No explanation as to why he won't tell me, no crazy rants about how I'm still just his 'foolish little brother' (he still does that, believe it or not)? Just 'no'. Dammit!! I'm beyond furious. "Why the hell not?!!"

"You wouldn't understand." he says quietly.

That's almost, no, more insulting than the 'foolish little brother' comments.

"Wouldn't understand? Wouldn't understand?!!" I scream. "You tormented me for over half my life and I FORGAVE YOU!! I _love_ you, Itachi! Do YOU understand that? I'm not just you're little brother anymore!! I'm you're partner, can't you treat me like one?!"

My eyes and throat burn with sadness and anger. I'm actually kind of glad he can't see me anymore, he would probably say something about me being weak.

I run out of the house, into the backyard forest, not really paying any attention to where I'm going. I can't stand the sight of him, it hurts too much. I love him, with everything I am. I would bleed for him, kill for him, do anything he asks of me. And he won't answer one question. He treats me like I don't matter to him, like he just puts up with me. It hurts, a lot more than I ever knew it could. To love someone so much, but to be so unimportant in their mind.

It's ironic. I now know how Sakura felt, but I'm probably dealing with it a lot worse than she did. Why can't I just stop loving him? It would be so much easier to stop feeling. Just be like I used to be, even before I was taken from Orochimaru's lair. Be cold and uncaring. But I can't anymore.

I can't because he raped me. He raped me of my exterior.

He raped me, eleven years ago. He raped away my emotional innocence.

And he's still raping me. He's raping my ability to live without him.

**To be continued...**


	3. Failure

**Failure**

It seems surreal. Even when I realized I was going blind, it wasn't quite this bad. I failed. That's the simplest way to put it. I failed.

Shit.

I failed the one thing in my life I should be able to do. I failed at loving my brother. Oh, the feeling is there, but the words aren't. I don't know how else to show him other than having sex with him, either. And I hardly know what feelings are, let alone express them.

But, dammit, he should know! I uke for that foolish, beautiful, idiotic, luscious, moron! Nothing but love would make someone like me submit willingly to that treatment, even if I am now blind, I still hold some pride.

I don't know _how_ to love him the way he deserves. And he deserves a lot of love. I've haven't exactly handled him with care, although I tried my best not to hurt him when it wasn't necessary, but that didn't mean I didn't beat the crap out of him or torture him with everything I had. He was supposed to hate me, after all.

I sigh heavily and walk out the door, reverting the chakra I had one used in my eyes to my ears and nose. I have to find him, before he hurts himself or someone else.

And...there. The wind carries the smell of lemon and pine trees to me from the direction Sasuke has said is north. I go into a heavy sprint, not particularly caring if I trip over something or not. I pump chakra to my legs to go faster, paying no attention whenever I fall, simply getting back up again.

The sound of short, sobbing breaths reaches my chakra-enriched hearing. He's close now.

I come into what must be a clearing. The space feels big. The choked, crying sounds I heard earlier are louder now and I don't think Sasuke is facing my direction. In other words, he can't see me yet. I get down on hands and knees, now concerned with anyone, namely him, hearing the sound of my footsteps.

This way, not only will I minimize my chances of falling, he won't hear me walking (er, crawling) toward him. Slowly, I creep toward him. I've masked my chakra and he can't even tell I'm here. Maybe I'm not completely useless as a ninja. I have probably scraped and cut myself a dozen times, but it doesn't bother me.

When I know he's right in front of me, I stop.

Deep breath now.

**To be continued...**


	4. Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

My breathing dries up in my chest as I feel arms wrap around me. His breath rustles my hair. "Why are you crying, Sasuke?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the tears to stop. No such luck. A small hiccup comes out and I shake my head, indicating that I would rather cut off my own finger than tell him.

His entire body envelopes me with warmth as he hugs me closer. Another hiccup comes out while I try to convince myself this isn't real.

He doesn't care, I tell myself. He's just taking care of you because of what you did for him. He doesn't care, he doesn't really love you, and you don't care because it doesn't matter to you.

The salty tracks down my face get wider as the crying gets worse. I shake my head over and over in denial of this whole situation. All my pride crumbles, making me want to curl up into a ball and die.

Why did all of this have to happen? I wouldn't have been okay with killing him, but it's better than this shame, this pain I feel when he treats me as no more than an annoying pest. A little brother.

He makes a small soothing noise that makes his chest vibrate against my back. My brother's face presses into my neck.

My entire body freezes as I realize his inhale had words in it. Soft words that sound too much like 'I love you.' to be anything else. Beautiful, precious...lies! Lies! My heart screams in agony at the thought of this cruel lie.

"Stop it!" I sob. "Please, Itachi, just stop! You're hurting me...stop lying..."

He stiffens, raising his head to look over my shoulder (about the most accurate point for him to look at). His hand comes up and strokes my wet cheeks, brushing tears away. When he speaks, it's cold, professional, and just like the old Itachi, deadly. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You don't." I whisper fervently. "To you, I'm just you're little brother. You act like I'm nothing to you, less than worthy of even touching. You talk to me like I'm a child, like I'm unimportant to you, insignificant. You hurt me, brush me aside, ignore my emotional needs."

He lowers his head, using his long bangs to shade my view of him. His voice comes out a croak. "I had no idea."

Moisture lands in his lap and I have a horrific realization. My aniki is crying.

**To be continued...**


	5. Sight

**Sight**

How could I have missed it? How could have let myself treat him the same way they had? The unfamiliar sensation of flowing tears runs down my face. Tears of what...? Shame, I know that feeling, but I can only guess at the other. It makes my chest ache and causes the tears to come faster.

Love. Love and...sorrow.

"Why are you crying, Itachi?" he asks softly. I almost laughed at his stupid question, but opted for ignorance instead.

"I'm not crying." I say, somehow keeping my voice normal although my eyes had become faucets. I feel his hands cup my face, raising my head for him to see. See my shame and sadness. See my self-hatred and disgust. I force my face to stay blank, but that won't stop him from seeing the tears.

"Oh, aniki," he breaths. "you..."

His sentence trails off, but I can still feel his stare as he continues to look at my disgraceful state. The hand that lifted my head now trace my lips with gentle fingertips.

Sasuke kisses the wet pathways on the either side of my face, darting his tongue out occasionally to lick the salty sweetness.

"Aniki, you didn't lie, did you?" he murmurs, now worshipfully raining kisses all over my face, including my eyelids.

"Iie." I stop him, taking his face in hands that shake inexplicably. "I didn't."

Our mouths find each other, then break away only when we run out of air. "Aniki, why were you crying."

Okay, Uchiha. This is your last chance.

I have two choices. Tell him the whole truth and risk breaking his spirit, while at the same time humiliating myself, or brush him off and break his heart all over again, repeating the process of emotional starvation and abuse for Sasuke.

Is there really a choice at all?

For me, there is only one choice, I won't hurt him again by treating him like they have.

**To be continued...**


	6. Crucify Me

Crucify Me

"You may hate what I'm going to tell you, Sasuke." he says honestly. "You may even hate me or think that I'm lying. But everything I say is the truth, regardless of how horrible it sounds."

"Ok." I say, as my throat dries up in slight fear. I don't know if I'm going to manage to say anything else later on.

"When we were younger, a decade ago and more, we were happy, or, at the very least, we acted like it. But that was all it was. Acting. I hated being in the Uchiha clan. I knew the secrets, the lies they hid in their homes within the compound. I hated being looked at as a prodigy."

He looked at the ground. "They never saw me as anything else. They didn't cared about me, as in myself, the cared about the prodigy, the power. No one, not even our parents, actually _loved_ me. Or if they did, they had a funny way of showing it."

His hand blindly reaches out for me and I quickly snatch it, pressing it to my face and nuzzling his palm, saying what I wanted to tell him without speaking any words. 'I love you. I care about you. Please don't feel sad or alone.'

"But, there was a person I cared for, who I hoped cared too." I look up at him sharply, silently demanding the name of the person who had my aniki's affection. He chuckled. "Why do you think you were the only person I spared? I...cared about you, otouto. Probably more than I should've, as a brother. But the fact that I cared proved to me that I hadn't become the machine they tried to make me. And because I cared, I wanted better for you than what I had been given."

The calloused pad of his thumb grazed my cheek in a constant comforting rhythm. "I wanted you to prove to our stupid, dead relatives that you weren't a weak runt, good for nothing more than licking their boots. And you are, you have everything I wanted for you. People that genuinely care for you, and more importantly, strength."

He paused, still touching my face with butterfly caresses. "And, I...some part of me wanted you and I...they wouldn't have let us be like this. They would've locked you up somewhere far away from me as soon as they found out. I was...terrified, yes, terrified. Constantly afraid they would discover my...fondness for you and take you away from me, where I wouldn't be able to see you or even talk to you anymore."

His voice dropped to a whisper and I continued to nuzzle his hand. "I didn't want them to separate us. And I was so scared. No one thinks that I could ever be afraid, but I was scared everyday. I especially didn't want Father to find out. I was anxious he'd hurt you if he found out. I probably would have killed him right there and then if that had happened. And I...I wanted to protect you so badly. I wanted to protect you from them...from me. Forgive me, Sasuke."

**To be continued...**


	7. Crush

**Crush**

His breath hitches and tears splash onto my hand, but he continues nuzzling himself into the limb muttering. "Niisan, niisan."

My chest tightens. He sounds so helpless and lost. The truth can do that do people. I bring him to my body and the sound of his sobs are muffled as he cries into my shoulder. Finally his tears cease to be. I lick away the paths made by his wet eyes. "Arigatou, Itachi."

"For what?" I say innocently. He chuckles and kisses my neck. "Idiocy doesn't become you, Itachi. But, thank you for the truth."

I sigh heavily, feeling immense unexplainable relief. "Anytime."

He licks my collarbone submissively. "Itachi, um, can you...?"

"Hn?"

"Will you...will you...make love to me?" I raise an eyebrow. "As in...?"

"Yeah." He rubs his bottom against my pants. "That."

I bury my face in his neck, hiding the happiness I know would probably be found there. Don't want him think I'm going soft on him. I begin gently kissing and sucking the soft pale skin on his neck, listening to him speak between soft pants. "Love...Itachi."

He gasps when I bite a spot on his neck that he loves. "Want you... inside... oh god, Itachi!"

I continue to play with his nipples, tweaking one gently and lightly sucking it's twin. He writhes and whimpers and oh, how I love to hear him moan. And he never disappoints, either. Otouto is vocal about his desires.

He takes my hand and leads it to pants, pressing my long fingers into the bulge there, but not going any farther than that. I squeeze gently and he bucks his hips, groaning. I rub back and forth until he covers my hand with his, doing the same thing with our mouths.

When we break apart, his breathing is labored. He jerks off my clothing, kissing my neck and groaning. "I need you inside, now."

I stop his movements, pushing him to the ground and biting along his chest.

"Beg." I command, sliding my hand down his torso slyly to hold his shaft in a fond grip.

**To be continued...**


	8. Drown Me

**Drown Me**

I blink, not sure if I heard that last part correctly. 'Beg'? Yeah, okay. I was on the verge of demanding he fuck me, anyway. I tossed my pride out a five story building already, too. Therefor, I have no shame. Excellent. I thrust my hips into his hand, moaning his name in his ear. "Please, Itachi."

He bites my chest, probably leaving marks, but they were marks I would wear with pride. His hand leaves my member, which, although disappointing, also leaves me wanting more and jittery with anticipation. "No."

"Aniki, please." I choke as one of his fingers enter me. Shit. That feels weird. Good, but weird. Another finger enters, stroking my insides mercilessly. "More, ohhh, Itachi..."

He thrusts and I scream softly into his shoulder, eyes rolling into the back of my head. Another finger joins the other two, stretching out my opening. He continues that horrible/wonderful thrusting and I scream again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to stop the world from spinning. His movements are causing mini-explosions to go off in my body. I keep begging, for what I don't know. "Please, please, Aniki..."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, placing his lips oh-so-gently on my collarbone, a mere butterfly touch, but, Kami help my soul, it made me cry his name anyway.

"Take me, Itachi, please. I love you, just take me." His voice, so dark and velvety and rich, floats to my ear as he keeps kissing. My neck, my chest, collarbone, even my face is showered with kisses. His touch, his affection, his attention. That's all I've ever wanted. "I'll make you scream for me."

My body shivers at the promise, but he doesn't stop there. Oh, no. He's really good at torture. "You may moan like a whore, but I'll love it. I love every sound you make. Every scream and sigh and plea. And do you know what?"

I lick my lips, not the least bit nervous, but, in fact, excited, and horribly aroused. A breath passes out of my lips, hissing between my teeth before I can find a voice to speak. The one I find is a shallow, hoarse croak. "What?"

He leans down, brushing his mouth against my ear. "You belong to me. Every sound, all your begging, your very soul, is all mine. I want your body so badly." He pushes his hips into mine, showing me a large erection. "But the real reason I need you so intensely is because I'm empty, Sasuke."

I look at him with wonder, forgetting for a moment he can't actually see me. He nuzzles my cheek. "I'm empty because I've already given you everything I am. You have all of me. But now that you are giving yourself to me, I won't feel so empty."

He removes his clothing and positions himself at my entrance. "Will you give yourself away to me, Sasuke?"

This is more than admitting love for someone, this is giving your soul to them. But...I didn't hesitate for a single second. I don't want my brother to feel empty, when I feel so full. With...him. He saturates every part of me. I groan as he slides into my body, fulling the last empty part of me to take away a piece for himself. A piece I would gladly give.

"Hn, more, harder," I pant. "you feel good in me, Itachi."

He chuckles, granting every request (ahem, plea) I make.

**To be continued...**


	9. Stellar

**Stellar**

Sharp cries come from his lips with every thrust. He moans and screams softly.

"More, aniki!!" he screams. "Take it all!!"

I comply, fulfilling my only wish in life as I push farther into him, nipping his shoulders and kissing his face. A quiet rasp. "Sasuke..."

He whimpers and wraps his legs around me. " Ahh, aniki..."

Everything I could possibly think about is blocked from my mind as I give into the mindless, blissful pleasure of being inside my little brother. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that I'm rutting with him in the middle of a forest like an animal, and if he doesn't mind, I definitely don't see a reason to either.

He protests when I stop and I quiet him with soft kisses. I nudge him into turning over onto his hands and knees and continue the earlier movements of making love to him.

"Please...please..." He begs in hushed whispers.

I lean over him, supporting myself with my hands on either side of his body so I can feel him under me. I thrust harder and a barely concealed scream permeates the silence of the normally quiet woods.

"Harder." he grinds out through his teeth. I slide almost all the way out, then thrust completely in and repeat this at a rapid pace. He screams fully now, not even bothering to hide it and just as I predicted, moans like a whore. "Yes, yes. Itachi..."

But my whore.

"Mine." I growl in his ear, biting his neck, then sucking harshly. I fist his cock, squeezing mercilessly. He arches him back and pelvis, trying to force me deeper inside him.

"Yes...," he utters enthusiastic agreement. "your's, niisan. Always."

Harsh scream. "Aniki, aniki ohh...deeper."

I growl loudly, grabbing his hips roughly and snapping my pelvis forward, pushing myself all the way in. I pound into him almost carelessly while stroking his cock with loving caresses.

He starts panting and I feel his body tremble. I grab him by the hair and bring him up to sit on his knees with me as I continue to thrust in him recklessly. He twists his head and our mouths and tongues meet in a desperate dance.

"Itachi..." he breaths as I feel warm liquid spill onto my hand.

I grunt, thrusting in half a dozen more times before I find what I was looking for.

Only to realize it was there all along when he strokes my hair and buries his face in my shoulder.

Little brother, I love you.

Do you know this?

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Hn." he says, licking my chest. "I love you too, Itachi."

**To be continued...**


	10. Carry Me

Any anguish I feel...he makes it go away. Even Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi couldn't do that. It's like a special brand of magic only he preforms. My brother, Uchiha Itachi, the magician. I wonder if he'll teach me. But I don't think he realizes he's doing it.

He doesn't _need_ to make love to me...I don't require the sexual gratification (however enjoyable it is). He doesn't _need _to kiss me, tell me he loves me (although that makes me happier than I can ever remember being). Just being here, being _him _is enough.

His voice, his smell, his presence. It's like intensive care for the soul. He's better than any medic I've ever been to. I look back on how is was years ago, before Orochimaru, before Naruto and Sakura dragged me back here, before all the bullshit.

I was miserable, tired and alone. I had no hope for anything, not even my future, only the grim determination to keep going to my goal. That was not living, that was existing, merely being to fulfill an unwanted command. _'Run, run and cling to life.' _

I think I finally realize what he was saying, in his twisted, Itachi-like way._ 'Run, run and live because I have done so much to ensure that you do.'_

But, I'm afraid, even after that realization, I can't forgive what he's done, no matter how much I love him. That would go against everything I believe in. He may love me, but I can't let him warp me any way he wants.

No, my brother will have to earn back my trust of him, and earn his reason to live, when so many have died.

"Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something..."

"Hn?"

**To be continued...Oops. **

**No, this is actually the end of Prevarication. Book 1 (Remedy) was about the brothers realizing their affections. Prevarication was based on their difficulties in the relationship and the new story, **_**Convergency**_ **will be centered on the idea of atoning and redemption, not because it's required, but because it's requested.**

Shiroi


End file.
